I'll Wait for you, my Love
by goldensunsets
Summary: Evil Voldie is defeated, but not his influence. The Wizard World War has commenced. Will Ron and Hermione make it through, even though everything around them is creeping up to get them? RH Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe. All that is mine is the plot. Also, I am not making a profit on it. Bland, but gets the job done.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I never thought I would ever fall in love with him. He can be so loud, rude, and all around an obnoxious guy. He thinks he knows everything in the world at times, and somebody is bound to catch up on that! He eats too much, leaves homework to be done last second and not checked might I add. Yet something pulls me to him. He's kind, he listens, and even when we have a fight that makes me want to hex the living daylights out of him, he comes back and says he's sorry. That is what I love about him. He comes back and still cares.

Ron's P.O.V.

I knew since I met her something was special. It was the way she walked in that caught me. Her long brown hair with that "I don't care I want to learn from everyone" looks. Her posture that gave her poise and stature. Yet she could be cruel with her wand. Bossy. Egotistic. Perfectionist almost to the point of insanity! But she's smart and caring. Compassionate without any cause as to why she should. That is what caught me. That is what made me love her since I met her. That is what I've based anyone from.

It had been the beginning of the end. Voldemort was finally defeated by the help of the "Golden Trio". It had been a quick and happy day defeat on one hand, yet a long and sad one on the other. Many had been injured, and many more killed. In the mist of it all the wizards' community was celebrating in the streets of the final defeat of the Dark Lord. They would have true happiness again! Only this happiness was about to be extinguished.

By the time they had defeated Voldemort they had skipped the 7th and last year of school. It was unavoidable, because one cannot go to school and expect to defeat all of the Horcurxes. Impossible. Yet there was no regret. The school was remarkably saved from the destructive hand of the Death Eaters, for it was where the Last Battle had taken place. But the more they pondered on the past, the more they lost of their future. All wanted their taste of the future.

Many who fought for the light all got Order of Merlin's First Class, and free college educations for whatever chosen career they wanted without taking the N.E.W.T.'s. A Godsend to Harry and Ron, yet a heartbroken shame for Hermione. With much pushing and persuading on the boys' end, Hermione gave in and did not take the N.E.W.T.'s.

Their educations and came and went and there they were in the careers. Harry and of course took the Auror Position, Ron went into Magical Law Enforcement, and Hermione was aspiring to be a Healer, yet she was still in the small ranks.

But through all of this good and bad news, school and careers, their was a growing threat throughout the Wizarding Community that slowly started to spread. Nobody could help what was about to happen, but to go and fight for what was right.

Here is where their story begins. . .

I know this is the Prologue. Just the basic chapter that is setting up everything. I should have more. But comments are much appreciated. I love to hear from you, and comments equal more happiness which equals more chapters!

-goldensunsets-


	2. Hermione's DDay

In these times I'll Wait

Chapter 1

Hermione's D-Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but alas I just use the charactes and the ideas. I own the plot, so hands off. :D

It had been the end of a long and strenuous day for Hermione. Oh she could just crawl up in her bed at home and sleep until the cows came home. But it was impossible. Inevitable. At the times she wanted to do most was sleep, she was traveling again to the Burrow, where she would spend a two week holiday with her "second" family, the Weasley's. Granted, she loved her parents, but Hermione could sense in herself and in her parents talks that she should go into her world for a permanent stay. It wasn't that they didn't want her daughter to stay; heck, she wanted her to stay as long as she wanted, but it was better for her to be in a place that she wouldn't be afraid to be herself in.

At this point in time she kicked off her work shoes and set those into her closet, pulled her hair out of her bun, and let open the collar of her nurse uniform. She still aspired to be a Healer, but she decided to get this job so that she would have something to do. That was Hermione though, she never wanted an idle minute to herself.

Hermione then took the time to look around her room. It was always a gorgeous room, the walls painted the color of the water she always played by when her parents would take her on holiday to the Caribbean. Those days were filled with fun days of eating sweet fruits, with a tasty virgin margarita, and playing in that aqua sea. The water was always clear, almost to the point that you could see right down to the bottom. She loved to scuba-dive. To see all the interesting creatures big and small. She even once saw two dolphins jump out of the sea! Those were memories that she would remember to her last day on Earth. The color on the wall always made her reminise, but now she was distracted with a rush of many emotions.

Hermione had a spark of excitement to go back to a place she had some of the best times at. There was never a time when there were fun times watching Ron and the other boys play Quidditch, or when Fred and George would prank Ron and the others somehow with a treat they inveted, or when Hermione persuaded them to play tag, and it ended with Ron and Hermione rolling on the soft grass having a tickle fight. Come to think of it, there was never a time she had a fun time without Ron.

Then another rush of emotion ran through her body. A feeling she has had since around forth year. She never knew if this emotion had a name, but it always gave her butterflies, her fingertips would prickle, and her heart would lighten. Like there wasn't a care in the would to be worrying about. Like she was. . .

She had to get going. She needed to get her things in place and orderly before she left. She never liked her mother coming into her room since she came back from her first year at Hogwarts. She didn't want her mother cleaning and then come up on a book that would certainly shock and interest her. Best keep her interested in molars than in Glumbumbles and Alihosty.

She did a once over in her room, adjusting papers on her work desk, moving all of her quills back into her cup, and smoothing her bed so that they wasn't anything ruffled about it. She was a perfectioist, and she knew it. She liked it though. It gave her a feeling a euphoria, to know that something looked nice and neat, and that their wasn't anything wrong with it.

After she was done with that, she looked at her clock. It was in ten minutes time that Ron would be coming to pick her up just like the letter said. _"Be by your fire at 6:30 or I'll come up and grap you, decent looking or not." _She would have to give him a swift swat on the head for sending her a threat through the mail. Somehow in her stomach it gave a jump for another tickle fight.

Ten minutes time. Seemed a bit like D-Day during WWII. Like a quest. Jumping behind enemy lines. Something that would take courage and bravery to get though. But why would she be worrying about it _now_?Was it possible she was not as excited about going to the Burrow, but more excited to see Ron?

"No." she said firmly.

"_I would have to disagree."_ said her thoughts in a singsong voice.

"I'm excited to see everyone equally, and it isn't just because of Ron."

"_I disagree there again. You like him."_ said her thoughts again.

"No I don't."

"_Yes you do."_

"NO! I don't."

"_YES! You do."_

"Arugh! Why am I fighting with my own head!"

There was a sigh in her head. _"Why do you then listen?"_ said her mind again.

"Good point."

"_Just get dressed. And put some rouge on, you look pale."_ her mind said in a bored voice.

She was getting her nice white two piece with sparkles of blue flecks on and was just slipping her blue skirt on over her slip, she herd a whooshing from downstairs and a booming voice that said. "I'M TOTALLY GOING BY WHAT I SAID IN THE LETTER!"

Hermione gave a gasp of breath and got her blue kitten heels on when she was making it up from the bottom of the steps. She looked in the mirror to see if her slip was showing, if her locks were still tamed, and looked at her make up one more time. She did look better with her rouge and some lip gloss and some pale blue eyeshadow and her brown-black mascara. Like a woman, not the girl that Ron knew of.

Just as she shrunk her trunk and got she clutch, the door magiclally open and Hermione went to open her mouth as Ron came bounding in to play tackle/grab Hermione. Hermione squealed in laughter and wiggled to get out of his grip. He was relentless and they both fell on her neat bed.

"HAHAHAAA! Stop it Ronald. HAHAHAAA! I mean it! HAHAHAAA! RON!" said Hermione in mirth and giggles.

"I told you I would get you decent or not." said Ron.

"I _am_ decent and I _was_ just ready to go before you barged into my room!" said Hermione.

"I'm going to magic your trunk into the Burrow and we're going somewhere." said Ron.

"Where?" said Hermione.

"For me to know and for you to find out." said Ron pulling his dress sweater right and wiping his trousers smooth as Hermione did so to her bed . Hermione looked again to the mirror, did all that she did before she was roughhoused, and she heard in the back of her head something that made her grin from ear to ear.

"_Told you so."_

I hope you liked this. Reviews are appreciated. I love the reviews! This was so much fun to write, and I hope to not get more writers block. Enjoy!

-goldensunsets-

Glumbubles are a furry insect that counteract with the Alihosty leaf. Glumbumbles produces a fluid that causes melencholy, then is used as an antidote for the properties of Alihosty that causes hysteria. From the Harry Potter Lexicon.


End file.
